


Invoking Passion

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Series: Grimoire for the Devil [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin Harry, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't keep his eyes off Harry, or his hands, or his mouth, or... Well. Let's just say when Tom wants something, he gets it. Harry has no objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invoking Passion

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless smut x.x throwing this out there while I'm working on other stories... hopefully I can put more up later this week. Tried my hand at dirty talk but @.@!

Tom and Harry had a lot of sex.

Tom had never been so grateful for the existence of magic. He enjoyed being witness to the effects he left on Harry’s body, but he never intends to cause the boy any actual harm.

As Head Boy, he had his own small supply of potions in case students needed it. The mediwitch was always available, but many students didn't bother making a visit for minor aches and pains. Both the Head Boy and Head Girl, as well as professors, had access to a small supply of minor and regular healing potions and salves for this reason.

Tom took advantage of it, often taking a bottle when his own personal made potions were being replenished.

When this affair between them had first started, Tom expected his infatuation to slowly mellow out as the days passed. He found that it had not.

He was thoroughly enamored with Harry, with his lithe sensual body and brilliant quick mind. He also loved fucking the younger boy immensely. Above all, he enjoyed bringing to life all those dirty, debauched fantasies he had when he only dreamed of having Harry.

There had been too many quiet nights where Harry slept unaware of his infatuation. While he was drifting away in dreams, Tom had been wide awake, stroking his cock in his cold bed, wanting to slip between Harry’s sheets and then into Harry’s sleep warmed body.

He would never have to go back to that colorless cold existence again.

Being with Harry was almost surreal, like a waking dream that threatened to dissipate into shadows. But whenever Tom opened his eyes, his bed was still warm. The weight of Harry’s limbs entangled with his was comforting instead of suffocating. The scent of Harry’s shampoo lingered in his nose while his face was pressed against the boy’s warm neck… The only word it brought to mind was home. He had thought the tall walls of Hogwarts was his sanctuary, but it was only when this small slip of a boy was in his arms that he actually felt… His mind stuttered to find the correct words. Peace was incorrect, such a dark mind as his would never fall into peace, but safe was not adequate either. Strong. It made him feel strong, like he would move heaven and earth to keep this one sacred thing he had.

It made being with Harry that much more pleasurable, this… bond between them. The younger Slytherin was indulgent, yielding and bending whenever and wherever to Tom’s appetite. And yet, Harry was also a ferocious lover that enjoyed biting and licking, demanding attention and giving it in turn. This strange mix aroused Tom like nothing else, it constantly triggered his appetite for the boy.

And Tom’s appetite was indeed large, practically insatiable. Tom indulged in his desires, never denying himself the opportunity of finding pleasure in Harry, whether it was his mouth, his hands, or the tight little hole nestled between the round cheeks of his buttocks. Whenever even the slightest hints of arousal stirred in his loins, Tom would have him.

And this is where the gratitude sprung from because his libido truly was insatiable sometimes. The human body, even wizards, could only heal so much in a limited time. Tom knew that being the focus of his love was trying, his need for intimacy often left Harry used hard. They both liked it that way. It thoroughly aroused him, knowing he left Harry debauched and sore, but he wanted Harry to enjoy their time together with no regrets the following morning.

Tom did not want to hurt the boy so he would take measures to take care of him. He soon started slipping Harry some of the healing potion in his drink during breakfast.

Harry, of course, was not stupid. The first time Tom had handed him a cup of pumpkin juice, Harry had quirked a curious brow at him before taking a cautious sip. He had only drunk half the cup, but his green eyes had a knowing glint. He had thanked Tom before class, a chaste brush of his lips against Tom’s cheek under the too calculating gazes of their peers. He did not specify the reason but they both knew.

Tom found that if he diluted the potion, Harry would drink the entire offering. He later told Tom that the soreness was manageable and if Tom wanted to fuck, he need not ask. He had given Tom that familiar smile he so loved, twisting in his arms to place a kiss on his nose.

“I love feeling you afterwards, even the next morning…” He whispered in a low murmur against Tom’s lips. “Body aching, my arse sore from your cock fucking me open… Makes it feel so good the next time you shove your cock in me.”

The words drove Tom wild and he had to have him again.

Tom had fucked him again shortly after, taking him roughly on his knees. He had one hand clamped on the boy’s hip while the other shoved Harry’s face down against the pillow. Harry had climaxed hard, pushed hard over the edge by Tom’s affections. Tom had continued to fuck him throughout the orgasm, Harry’s cock jerking in his hand, the warm pulses of cum dripping onto the sheets. Tom came deep inside him, savoring the tight clench of Harry’s arse as it milked the cum from his cock. He had pressed fervent, almost worshipful, kisses between Harry’s shoulder blades as he filled the boy with his seed. As they laid in bed, he praised his lover, calling him _beautiful, stunning, glorious_ in between the soft languid kisses they shared.

That was how he found out Harry enjoyed the aches and reminders of their activities. It gave him great pleasure and satisfaction to know that his advances were always welcomed.

During classes, he often watched Harry and those around him. He reveled in the envy in their eyes whenever they caught sight of the hints of red, the edges of Tom’s love bites, just barely over the boy’s collar.

Tom’s smirks said it all, the hint of sharp teeth when he smiled was even more telling.

And it only inflamed the desire inside him, feeling those jealous eyes on him, seeing their covetous gaze linger over his lover who paid them no mind. He couldn't fault them for looking. Tom was certainly able to sympathize with their desires, but only he was allowed to have a bite of that forbidden fruit.

Solely Tom. Tom’s hands running over Harry’s warm flesh, his mouth drinking in those soft lust filled moans, his teeth bruising lovely red marks on his skin, and certainly, only his cock plundering the boy’s body.

It made sex with Harry even more primal, as he took to claiming the boy as often as he liked. It was this particular desire that caused Tom to firmly grasp the boy’s wrist after Potions. Harry barely had enough time to pack away his things before he was being led out without resistance.

Tom guided their steps away from the streaming mass of students, leading Harry down an unfamiliar corridor.

He found himself pushed into a dark closet, Tom’s hungry mouth licking and kissing his jaw line. Dim light filtered in through the space where the door met the frame. There were no locks, only the audible click of the latch sliding into place.

The backpack fell from his hands as he arched his back, his body slowly awakening to pleasure. Tom’s large hands wandered around his clothed form, making a mess of his rumpled clothes in order to reach the skin beneath. He reacquainted himself with Harry’s body, exploring the familiar contours of his flesh. His fingers ran over the shifting plains of Harry’s muscles, caressing and stroking the curves and valleys that made up his body.

In turn, Harry ran his fingers through Tom’s perfectly styled hair. Tom always looked so poised and controlled, an untouchable creature made of alabaster. His emotions were so well guarded against the outside world, a mask separating him from everyone else.

Harry took great pleasure in unearthing the passionate creature that hid underneath Tom’s reserved demeanor. Even in their lovemaking, Tom was less restrained but still liked to hang onto control, even if it was a single fraying thread. He often liked to dominate Harry during their carnal activities, only allowing the younger boy some minor control. Harry dared as much as he could to tempt the beast within Tom Riddle to shed its human restraint.

To see Tom lose control, to give into his lust so that lone thread finally unraveled...It gave Harry a different kind of power, but one just as exhilarating. It got Harry’s blood pumping, his cock interested and swelling between his legs.

He wanted a kiss, wanted to feel Tom’s mouth upon his. He tugged the dark strands, thrilled, as he urged Tom‘s face towards his. And Tom's head turned, cradled in Harry’s loving hands to seek his soft lips. Their desires aligned, both wanting a taste of their mutual addictions.

Their lips met, wet and hungry, as they pressed together. Harry nipped at Tom’s bottom lip, moaning softly as Tom returned the nibble with a swipe of his tongue. There was an urgency in Tom’s kisses and Harry went with it, feeling the older boy’s desire kindle his own.

Tom dipped into the warmth of Harry’s mouth, leisurely tasting even as his hands were quickly divesting Harry of his trousers. He eagerly slipped his fingers beneath the band of Harry’s trousers and pants, caressing smooth warm flesh with a hint of sharpness from the underlying bone of his hips.

Harry curled an arm around Tom’s neck, holding him close as their tongues danced together. The slick muscles slid against one another, wet, suckling noises accompanied by the ignorant chattering voices of wandering students beyond the closet. Harry moaned quietly against his mouth, green eyes blown wide with desire as they pressed close together.

Harry felt his trousers slip from his hips, pushed down by eager hands, to pool around his ankles. Tom stroked at the obvious bulge straining against his pants, feeling the warm weight of Harry’s erection in his palm.

Harry gave a high pitched whine when Tom tugged that last remaining barrier down, exposing the already hardening cock. He could feel it twitch, hot and eager for attention.

“Quiet, sweet boy,” Tom murmured against his lips. He swallowing the muffled moans as he played with Harry's cock, stroking the hard length firmly with one hand. With the other, he reached further down, cupping the warm weight of Harry’s testicles in his hand. He smirked against Harry’s lips as the boy gave a low moan, hands clutching against his shoulders. His blunt nails pressed against Tom’s skin, hard enough to leave the impression of half moons but not enough to draw blood.

Tom continued to fondle the boy, gently squeezing Harry’s balls and stroking his cock at his leisure. At one point, he licked a wet stripe along his palm before returning to his task. The slick wetness from his mouth allowed him to pump Harry‘s straining cock much easier, the rigid flesh smoothly fucking in and out of his fist. The jerking of Harry’s hips and the deliciously needy weight behind his groans were Tom‘s reward.

His own swelling erection was still trapped in his trousers. His arousal was like a pleasant buzz beneath his skin, soothed by the feeling of Harry writhing in his arms, the evidence of his desire hard and warm in his hands.

The hard length was starting to leak, precum beading on the slit of Harry‘s cock. Tom rubbed the slick fluid over the tip, thumbing at the sensitive ridges of Harry’s glans and rubbing against the prominent vein that ran on the underside.

Harry’s breath hitched in his chest, hips thrusting instinctively to get more of the delicious friction. Tom indulged him with half lidded eyes, drinking in the low pleasured moans as his hand continued to stroke Harry’s erection.

They shared kisses, panting against each other’s mouths when the need for air became too insistent. But even after, their lips joined, again and again, eyes fluttering in pleasure and dangerous arousal.

They were so eager for the other’s touch and soon, Tom's hand on Harry’s cock was not enough to satisfy the need growing inside.

Harry's hands quickly undid Tom's trousers. He wanted to feel Tom’s own responding desire against him or better yet, inside him. Tom leaned his hips back, just enough to give Harry some space to finally free his now aching cock. Harry reached into the open gap of his trousers, following the trail of dark hair to led to Tom’s firm erection. It literally sprang into his hand, eager and blood hot as released it from its confines.

Tom hissed in relief, hips thrusting forward to rub his aching erection against Harry’s hand. His hips started a steady rhythm, matching that of Harry’s as they both stroked the other’s hard cock. Chest to chest, Tom couldn’t stop himself from capturing his lovely boy’s mouth again. There was an underlying fervor that was now rising between them.

Harry stroked him, marveling over the velvety smooth heat of his cock. Soft, needy moans escaped from his throat as he pumped. Just like Tom, he loved feeling the older boy, delighting in the wetness as precum seeped from the head and stained his skin with Tom’s essence. But his desires were more illicit. Touching Tom’s hard cock, feeling the hard length twitch and pulse in his hands only made the emptiness inside him ache.

He wanted Tom inside him.

Harry pulled away, reaching into Tom‘s pockets, knowing that the other boy was often prepared. Their spontaneous bouts of need for one another taught Tom quickly to always be prepared.

“Yes..” Tom moaned as Harry quickly coated his member, slicking his cock thoroughly in preparation.

Tom panted, breathing harsh, eyelids fluttering at every delicious stroke, “Ah… I just want to sink deep inside you...”

“Yes,” Harry hissed impatiently, kicking off his shoes and the rumpled mess of clothing by his feet. He hooked a bare leg against Tom’s waist, thrusting his hip forward to feel Tom’s warm skin against his. “Fuck me…”

His boy was such a wanton creature… Reigning in his desires, Tom slicked his fingers to open Harry up for his cock. He slid his hand down the smooth thigh, grasping a firm buttock in his hand. His fingers found a fully prepared hole, the loosened muscle easily accepting the push of his finger.

The words burned in his mind, arousal spiking in his blood as images of Harry preparing himself for Tom flooded his head. The desire to call Harry out on how desperate he must have been to be this prepared. To already be stretched open and ready to take Tom’s cock whenever he so desired…

 _Slut_ , the word burned in his head. _Fucking beautiful, gorgeous… slut…_ The words riled Tom up, set his blood close to boiling and his cock throbbing hard. As he gazed down at his lovely boy, his lovely slut, the words sticking in his throat. He swallowed them, feeling them burn in his throat, in his very skin like a fever.

“When?” He demanded even as he kissed the boy hard, stealing his breath. Harry stretching himself for Tom’s cock, his smaller, lube slicked fingers pushing inside his hole. Fucking himself, loosening the tight muscles of his arsehole with thoughts of Tom’s cock… how it would be better than his fingers, how it would make him cry with pleasure...

Tom thrust his finger in hard, moaning in want as the tight muscles of Harry’s arse clenched down. His cock gave a hard twitch in envy, drops of precum beading at the slit.

“Earlier,” Harry gasped against his mouth. He moved his hips, trying to take more of Tom’s thick finger inside his needy hole. He could feel Tom rubbing against his walls, the knuckles of his hand pressing against the sensitive rim of his arsehole.

‘“Before class?” Tom murmured. Harry threw his head back as Tom added another finger. He didn't need to, Harry had thoroughly prepared himself, knowing this moment was coming. But Tom liked it, the feeling of Harry’s tight walls clenching down on his fingers. He liked the wanton way Harry tried to grind against him, pleading with his body, his arse hungry for more.

“No,” Harry moaned. “I… I-in the supply closet.”

Tom felt his breath freeze in his lungs, only to explode out in a rush of pure need. His heart felt like it would follow and burst right out of his chest, it was beating so hard. He had never been so aroused, blood simmering in the heat of desire. “You fingered yourself in the potions supply closet with all our peers just outside… with the professor outside?”

Just the very words were like a hook in his loins, pulling sharp deadly spikes of arousal shooting through his body. His eyes wanted to close, to vividly imagine the sight of his lovely boy pumping his fingers into his body, desperate and wanton. Instead, he continued to hold Harry’s gaze, enthralled by their closeness, by how he could see every flutter of those dark lashes even in the dim light.

“Yes,” Harry shamelessly confessed. Tom’s fingers reached deep, searching for that firm bit of flesh that would drive Harry crazy… as crazy as he was driving Tom. His cock was even harder than before. He didn't even know if that was possible, but it ached ferociously, throbbing and hard, desperate to bury itself deep into Harry’s body. His want was a terrible desire, shredding his insides the longer he waited to fuck into the boy.

Their eyes locked as he roughly plunged his slick fingers into Harry’s hole.

He leaned his head against Harry’s, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Harry’s musk, the scent of his shampoo, filled his nostrils so that he was completely surrounded by the boy, trapped in a cage of his body.

It was exactly where he wanted to be.

Harry whimpered against him, his hard cock pressed against Tom’s firm stomach. Tom traced the firm ridge of his ear with his tongue, reveling over the shudders that wracked through the younger Slytherin's body. Then he crooked his fingers just so, finally brushing against that sweet spot in Harry's body.

And as Harry cried out, body jerking at the stimulation, Tom hissed into his ear, low and dirty, “You slut.”

He immediately pulled his fingers out. Before Harry even had the chance to whimper at the loss, Tom fucked his cock into Harry’s hungry hole, getting in nice and deep in the initial thrust. Tom’s moan of pleasure overlapped with Harry’s as he held himself within the boy’s body. Their breathing was ragged, Harry struggling to adjust to the girth of Tom’s thick cock. His heavy lidded eyes fluttered closed, chest rising and falling rapidly as every little shift of his muscles emphasized the delicious sensation of Tom filling him up.

Too hard, too fast, too good.

Tom had also needed a few seconds to become accustomed to the tight, wet heat of Harry’s body. No matter how often they did this, the feeling of Harry’s body opening to him was always new and breathtaking. His hands tightened on their hold, hips barely thrusting in and out as he slowly fucked the boy.

After a few careful, measured thrusts, Tom withdrew, hissing in pleasure at how his cock dragged against the walls of Harry’s clenching arse. He then slowly inched his way back into Harry’s tight heat. His cock was buried halfway in, and Tom maintained the gentle rhythm, slowly working the rest of his length into Harry’s arse. When his hips settled against the soft skin of Harry’s backside, he paused, desire heavy eyes catching the brilliant green of his lover’s.

They kissed earnestly with Tom buried to the hilt in Harry’s body. The act of fucking Harry against the wall was deliciously erotic. And as their lips and tongues brushed against one another, that initial flame of desire was burning brighter.

Harry looked so beautiful, so lovely speared on Tom’s aching cock.

He gave a few more gentle thrusts, withdrawing slowly to feel that maddening drag of Harry’s walls against his length, before pushing back in. He loved the way Harry’s body opened up to him, his lube slicked cock sliding in with just a thrust of his hips.

But this gentle rhythm couldn’t last, the primal need clawing at both their insides demanded more. They both wanted more. Once Harry adjusted to Tom’s sizable girth and the sting of Tom’s initial forceful thrust soothed, he urged Tom to a faster pace with the sharp bite of his nails against skin.

The first hard thrust that Tom made had Harry crying out in ecstasy. Tom reveled in the friction, the tight squeezing of his cock as he started to roughly fuck the boy. It was bliss, the sounds their bodies coming together, his hips slapping against Harry’s round arse with Harry’s joyous moans filling the small space around them.

Harry was clinging onto him, head thrown back as he whispered a litany of _yes, yes… fuck me._

Tom was more than happy to oblige, driving his hard cock into Harry’s still deliciously tight body. Gone was the gentle pace that they had initially started with. Instead, their more base desires overtook them, striving for the harsher pace that dragged them closer to the knife edge of release.

“Merlin,” Tom gasped out as he bottomed out, pressing deep into Harry’s body, “You feel so good, always feel so damn good around my cock.”

“A-Ah!” Harry cried out as Tom continued to rock against him. The thick cock left him feeling so full every time Tom pushed into the very root. It felt amazing, the thrusting length constantly brushing against that spot inside him that made his toes curl.

Tom growled, fingers clenching against the meat of his arse. His cock was surrounded in warmth, the hard, rigid flesh being massaged by the muscles of Harry’s arse. It felt so good, so slick and wet, the hot tight muscles squeezing his cock. It was addicting, Harry’s dirty moans filling his ears and the way his body was clinging to Tom’s.

“Fucking tight hole… sucking me in. So warm inside you.” Tom whispered filthy praises against his ear. He could tell that Harry loved it. The boy was wild in his arms, crying out at the words being spoken. “I could fuck you every day… every… night… and still want you, on your knees… Mmm! On your back… every possible way for you to take my cock… I want you to take it, just fucking take it like the dirty little slut you are… so hungry for it… my beautiful boy...”

The words washed over them, liberating and exciting. Their purpose was to fuel the flames of their desires, but there was a hint of truth in what Tom wanted of Harry and that's what made it even more stimulating.

Harry was sighing in pleasure, head tipped back against the wall as the words speared into him. Perhaps he should have been appalled by Tom’s words, but the truth was that he wasn’t.

He felt no shame over his desires, found no reason to be.

He had fingered himself in the supply closet, his heart hammering in his chest. Tom had been gazing at him throughout the lecture, those dark hungry eyes watching his every move. He had felt his cock stir to life, growing half hard in his pants as he sat there beside his potions partner. Tom’s heavy gaze on him was like the older Slytherin pressing intimately against his back, his warm breath tickling the back of his neck. He couldn’t ignore the sensation and found himself meeting Tom’s gaze more and more. Every second their eyes locked, he became more and more flustered, desire heating his body and making its way down to curl into an aching pulse of want in his groin.

His partner was a competent student, eager to prove her worth, so it was easy for Harry to slip away while she read the text instructions.

In the small quiet space of the supply closet, Harry had sucked his own fingers into his mouth. He coated each digit thoroughly before touching the sensitive rim of his entrance.

And it was tight, he had had to force himself to relax. It still stung a little when he slipped a finger inside, much too quick, but he pushed past the discomfort. He had loosened the tight ring with thoughts of Tom finding him there, trousers around his ankles faced with the truth of Harry’s licentious morals. Tom walking in, eyes growing wide as they fell upon Harry’s presented arse, ready to be fucked and he had wanted to be fucked, fucked hard... He had stifled his groans against his arm, working quickly and reluctantly stopping when the tight muscle relaxed, opening easily for his fingers in preparation for something larger. The discomfort had faded, leaving him feeling uncomfortable for an entirely different reason. He was left with an aching emptiness that wanted to be filled. He would still need lube, but he was sure that wouldn't be a problem.

He had left the supply closet, face flushed and very eager for class to end. Tom’s lust heavy gaze stayed on him throughout the entire lesson, like a warm promise.

And oh, what a wonderful way to fulfill that promise...

To find himself pressed against the wall, the older boy’s hands clutching at his arse while he fucked in and out of Harry’s body… He couldn't help but throw his head back against the wall, mouth gasping open as he moaned in abandon.

“Mmm!” Harry moaned as he tried to thrust down onto Tom’s invading cock. “Please, more…”

Tom growled again, he wanted to get in deeper, have the boy screaming his name so that everyone would hear. He pressed Harry against the wall, both hands cupping the fleshy roundness of his arse and gripping hard.

Harry got the idea, pressing his weight against the wall as he hooked his legs over Tom’s arms. Tom easily took his weight and hoisted him up. He thrust up into Harry’s body, hands spreading his arsecheeks to get a deeper push in.

Harry cried out, Tom’s cock stabbing into his body. This was exactly what he wanted. He just knew, feeling Tom’s heavy gaze on him all throughout class, that something like this was going to happen. He didn't know the exact details, but this… this was perfect. Being fucked against the wall, Tom pounding hard into his body was only a fantasy until he found himself pulled into the dark unused closet.

He had no regrets, even congratulated himself on being so ready. He hadn't wanted to stop, wanted to eliminate those sometimes awkward pauses while he prepared himself.

 _Yes, perfect_ , Harry thought to himself as his mind started to drift in pleasure. Tom continued to pound into him, drilling deep into his willing body. All those busy thoughts that buzzed in his head… classes, obligations, expectations… all pushed so far away like insignificant flies. Nothing matter but the here and now… Nothing but Tom...

The words just spilled from his mouth, needy words mixed in with his moans.

“Mm! Yes, hahh… Ah! Tom,” Harry moaned as Tom’s aching cock pushed in, brushing against his prostate. “Fuck… Just like this, o-hh… love your... Your cock inside me, so f-fucking deep… Tom…”

Tom panted, driving his cock deep into the searing heat of Harry’s body.

“Yeah? Feels good?” Tom groaned breathlessly. “I want to come inside you…” He moaned against Harry’s mouth, feeling his cock twitch hard inside Harry’s warm hole.

“Yes,” Harry encouraged in lewd moans. “Do it, Tom. Do it deep inside me. Mm… I wanna feel it... please…” He breathed against Tom’s hungry mouth, hazy green eyes fluttering at every thrust.

Tom groaned, hands flexing, fingers digging in the fleshy muscle of Harry’s arse. The image of Harry so wanton and pleading for him was seared into his mind.

Tom continued to thrust in and out, growling out his pleasure. Harry felt so good inside, warm and wet, the tight muscles squeezing down on his aching length. He could feel his balls draw tight, an aching pressure ready to burst, ready to fill Harry’s body with warm cum.

And Merlin, how badly he wanted it. His breathing was labored, every muscle in his body straining but so high on adrenaline and lust. Harry was a delicious weight in his arms, legs spread with his thighs hooked over his arms, hole fucked open by Tom’s cock but still begging for more.

No matter how often he had the chance now, the thought of filling his lovely boy up with his thick cum would always drive him to completion. And the way Harry went wild, knowing he was being pumped full only fueled his desire to do it each time.

He groaned, hilting himself deep into Harry’s warmth, his balls pressed against soft flesh. “Merlin… You want it so bad,” Tom moaned, panting hard. His blood was boiling, desire running rampant, his need a burning frenzy. “Want my cum deep inside you… Feel it drip out of your slutty hole for days… Make you wet with my cum… make you fucking _mine_!” He snarled, slamming hard and deep, abusing the little hole that clung to his hot, aching cock.

Harry did not deny any of it. He embraced it all, arms holding Tom close so that they were gasping and panting into each other’s mouths. In between wet kisses and prodding tongues, Harry gasped his replies, pleading, begging for more.

“Yes! Gods, fuck me, fuck m-me…” Harry groaned, “Fucking… Ah! Use me, fill me up with your cum…”

And that was it, Harry’s debauched words paired with his fevered green eyes pushed Tom over the edge. Harry moaned low, gasping as Tom’s weight pushed him against the wall of their cramped little closet. At the same time, he shoved hard into Harry’s pliant body, pulling Harry’s arse snug against his hips so that every inch was buried deep.

Harry shuddered, his own cock twitching, dribbling precum as he felt Tom empty deep inside him. He could feel Tom’s erection pulsing inside him, whimpering at every spurt of hot cum being shot into his insides, messy and warm.

Tom was panting against his neck, the warm puffs of breath almost brutal against his sensitive skin. Harry whimpered again, limbs writhing as Tom moaned, giving a few more shallow thrusts, enjoying the way Harry’s arse milked every drop of cum from his cock.

He felt so wet now, wet and full… insides dripping wet from the combination of lube and Tom’s cum.

“Tom… please,” he gasped as one of to Tom’s fingers traced the twitching ring of his arsehole where they were joined. He felt warm fluid dripping down his thighs, Tom’s cum escaping even with his hole stuffed full of Tom’s cock.

“Shhh,” Tom kissed his neck, whispering, “I’ll give you what you need.”

Tom wrapped a slick hand against his desperate cock, pumping hard. Harry could only gasp, body quivering on the edge of orgasm as Tom brought him over. It only took a couple firm tugs, before Harry was spilling over Tom’s fist. Tom milked the orgasm out of him, his hand firm and slick until Harry whimpered from oversensitivity.

His legs felt weak once Tom set him down. He could feel Tom’s cum inside him, wet and warm, and also as it leaked from his hole. That gave him a different kind of warmth, a simmering heat that he would remember later.

Tom brought his cum stained hand to Harry’s mouth. He watched with that same hungry gaze as Harry lapped at his fingers, cleaning every drop of his seed from Tom’s fingers.

And when he was done, Tom kissed Harry. It was slow and gentle, the savoring of the taste that was uniquely them.

The taste of their desires, of them, was both bitter and undeniably sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So much smut... jeeeeez. Any kudos/comments would be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
